Maelstrom Dogs
The Maelstrom Dogs are an infamous Traitor Guard Regiment operating primarily in the Sagittarius Arm. They are a brutal band of pirates, raiders, and mercenaries. They number at least 600,000 (Mutants not included) and have a sizable fleet of support vessels and three Vengeance-Class heavy cruisers. The 626th Penal Legion The Maelstrom Dogs were once known as the 626th Penal Legion. They turned from the Emperors light during the Siege of Kroi II. Many of the Arbitrators keeping the Legion in check were killed by Da Rattz Hazboyz, as such the legion of hardened criminals decided now was the time to act. In the dead of night, the whole of the Legion rose up, slew their superiors and made off in various support vessels, they even captured three Grand Cruisers from the stunned liberation fleet. The 626th fled into the stars, perused by the Inquisition for years until they finally retreated into the Warp via the Maelstrom. From there the 626th Penal Legion became the Maelstrom Dogs, and immediately began their careers as mercenaries and pirates. Leadership The Maelstrom Dogs have many champions and leaders but the most powerful are: "Ready your instruments men! We have beautiful music to make!" - ''The Mistro reading his troops for battle '''Keith "Mistro" Davidson'- Keith Davidson was nothing more but a cold blooded murderer and psychopath before he found the Chaos Gods... Then he became a cold blooded murderer and psychopath with an agenda for galactic domination. He led his fellow penal legionnaires in rebellion against their commanders and personally butchered three Arbitrators with his lucky prison shank. He led his fellow traitors into the stars and fled the Inquisition for years before they reached their goal, the Maelstrom. Once his war-band made it through the damned portal he became the undisputed leader of the Maelstrom Dogs. He leads his war-band from his flagship, a Vengeance-Class Grand Cruiser known as the Warp Hound. He has been blessed by Slaanesh with superhuman speed and he can often kill even Scout Marines with little more but his lucky shank due to the rate at which he moves. His preferred weapons include his all important shank made from a fragment of carapace armor and his Equius Pattern Bolt Revolver, which he stole off the corpse of an Equalizer Scout Marine. He is an avid lover of music and has collected vast volumes of Human, Eldar, and even Ork music. ''"GET TA KILLING YOU APES!"-'' Humongus leading his Horde into battle. '''Hugo "Humongus" Gravewood- '''Hugo is a mutant and was once the leader of an all mutant hive gang known as "The Horde", however he turned revolutionary and led the mutants of his world, Quint, in full scale rebellion. He is a very intelligent individual, if not thuggish and crass and leads his fellow mutants and human underlings with a mix of respect and fear. His Horde was absorbed into the Maelstrom Dogs as payment for their services after the Quint Rebellion was put down by the Equalizers Space Marine Chapter and forced Hugo and his allies to flee into the Warp. Hugo doesn't see this as a bad thing, as his Horde is valued and treated well in the Maelstrom Dogs, and he still has great power as one of the Mistro's Lieutenant. His weapons of choice range from his bear hands, to his power maul, to the ,"Gut Buster", a powerful combat shotgun. ''"Ever been strangled with your own intestines?"-'' Sikle, asking a candid question to an Equalizers Scout. '''Sikle "Legs" Ctha- '''Leader of The Knives and the first half-breed born to that Division, Sikle has served Keith Davidson for years and has saved his life more than once... however, should her explosive collar ever be removed she would gut him without a second thought. Shes a wicked and cold hearted monster, her beauty is only skin deep. Her proficiency with blades and pistols is legendary, having felled daemons, orks, and mighty Space Marines with little more than her energized chainsword and "Kiss" her inferno pistol. ''"We will infest your fears... We will rot your will away... When all is said and done... you will pray to Nurgle for the blissful end." - ''Koth "Gloom" Bregand, the leader of The Plague. '''Koth "Gloom" Bregand- '''Koth is the leader of the small force of Plague Marines that mysteriously joined the Maelstrom Dogs years after they entered the Warp. He is a dark and aloof individual, hardly fitting with the jovial God he has devoted his very soul to. Regardless of his disposition his forty nigh invincible assault marines and himself are deadly additions to the War-band and provide a nearly unstoppable elite strike force. His preferred weapons are his Corrupted Storm Bolter, "Umbrage", and Daemon Sword ,"Mercy". He is a skilled warrior and has killed countless foes and is rumored to have been one of the original marines of the Death Guard Traitor Legion and saw battle during the Great Crusade. ''"I see ends, your end, my end, everyone's ends! Its my job...I am the Eye after all!" -'' Narr "The Eye" Sharrp. '''Narr "The Eye" Sharrp- '''Narr Sharrp was once a psyker destined to be fed to the Golden Throne, but was saved from this fate when the Maelstrom Dogs ambushed the Black Ship he was being transported on whilst it was traveling through the Warp. The Dogs quickly took over the ship and pressed its cargo into service. Narr was at first terrified as any sane being would be...but soon as his powers came to fruition and his sanity subsided he became a powerful psyker and murdered and schemed his way to becoming one of Keith Davidsons closest aides and leader of the Tzeenthian Division known as The Eyes. He rose to such power thanks to a mutational blessing of Tzeentch, one cyclopian eye that allows Narr to see all the fates of those around him, he sees the potential defeats of all beings within his vision. This power has made him and his band of sorcerers indispensable to the Maelstrom Dogs and has led to the defeat of many a foe. It should be known however, that what his foresight foretells is not set in stone, and fate plays a key role in realizing a vision. Organisation/Combat Doctrine The Maelstrom Dogs are an organized and deadly fighting force. And retain a similar command structure when compared to Imperial Guard regiments. They are lead by their self proclaimed Warmaster Keith "Mistro" Davidson, and his Lieutenants. From the Lieutenants there are the various ranks of officers down to the lowly privateers. There are also special Divisions within the Maelstrom Dogs such as the Mutant Horde and child soldiers of the Bastard Brigades. The Maelstrom Dogs prefer quick hit and run tactics or brutal close quarters engagements but are tactically flexible and incorporate other strategies when the need arises. They will work for any faction that will hire them and have no qualms about butchering other war-bands for a price. Blackmuk The world of Blackmuk in Blackteef space is the home of the Maelstrom Dogs when they are in the Milky Way Galaxy. Its a swamp world, with vast marshes and wetlands. There the Maelstrom Dogs live among the meager population of Blackteef Orks that built the few settlements that dot the marshes. Here the Maelstrom Dogs plot their next raids on the whole of the Imperium within the Galactic East and stomach the Blackteefs infamous dishes. (which according to the Dogs, still taste better than Imperial Guard Rations) Chaos Worship Though essentially belonging to Chaos Undivided, Khornate and Slaanesh worship is most common, however few Maelstrom Dogs are very dedicated to the Dark Gods and as such can even be found under the banners of lesser gods and daemons. One consistent employer however, is The God of Anarchy, Malice. Weapons/Vehicles Over the years the Maelstrom Dogs have collected a wide array of armaments, though the standard load out for your average Dog is an Auto Gun and a Chainsword or large Combat Knife. However, the war-bands arsenal is wide and varied and such is the nature of Chaos there is no definitive or standard load out that all Dogs apply to. The Maelstrom Dogs also keep a large aerial force and motor pool of standard Imperal vehicles, from Rhinos to Valkyries, many of these were in the holds of the support vessels they stole when they betrayed the Imperium. Divisions The Divisions are groups within the Dogs that preform specific tasks, such as assassination and melee combat. The Horde The Horde is an all mutant division of the Maelstrom Dogs. These brutish beasts are the Maelstrom Dogs melee infantry and usually swarm the battlefield, firing from their stolen or makeshift guns, and brandishing various blades and clubs, killing any who stand in their way. The Bastard Brigades The Bastard Brigades are Maelstrom Dogs in training and are usually between 13-17 years of age. The Bastard Brigades recruits are either kidnapped from invaded worlds, or sold to the Maelstrom Dogs as payment for their services. The Bastard Brigades are usually in charge of maintenance or used as scouts, but should the need arise they will be shoved out onto the front lines with an auto pistol in one hand and a grenade in the other. The Brutes The Brutes are the Maelstrom Dogs resident Khorn worshipers and have been blessed by Khorn with large mutant claws and inhuman strength. However, they are not berzerkers but instead heavy infantry, wielding auto cannons and combat shotguns. They are still of course close combat specialists and in great numbers they can even overwhelm space marines in hand to hand combat. The Eyes The Eyes are the Maelstrom Dogs force of deadly Tenzeechen sorcerers, all are put through training to ensure their innate psyker powers do not lead to the unnecessary deaths of fellow Dogs. Other than that they are free to use thier powers on the enemy with reckless abandon. They stride into battle, chanting dark verses and firing daemonic lighting from their fingertips. They have been blessed by Tenzeech with the gift of foresight and thus are invaluable to the Mistro when formulating raid plans and battle strategies. They also serve as the Maelstrom Dogs navigators through the Warp and the Milky Way. The Knives The Knives are the Mistros personal assassins and bodyguard. Each one is a Eldar halfbreed, bred by Keith Davidson to create the perfect assassins. They are an all female group (fitting with the Warmasters tastes) and are as wicked and sadistic as their Dark Eldar forebears. The only thing keeping them loyal to the Mistro is the explosive collars they are fitted with at birth. They are experts in hand to hand combat and armed with energized chainswords and plasma pistols. They are dedicated the the Prince of Pleasure...but only for the power that provides. The Plague The Plague are a small group of Assault Plague Marines that joined the Maelstrom Dogs on their own accord. It is unknown why the 40 Marines joined but they are perhaps the most deadly close quarters fighters the Warband has and are treated with the utmost respect. The Dog's Contract The Dog's Contract is an arcane scroll made from the skin of the Arbitrators who supervised the Dogs during their service to the Imperium, it is signed in blood in a ritual that summons the Maelstrom Dogs to the battlefield on the side of the summoners...of course once the battle is over the Dogs extract payment weather the summoners won or not. Payment with the contract is subject to the whims of the Maelstrom Dogs and as such it is considered a double edged sword, for even if the side who summoned them wins the battle the payment is usually enough to cripple the victors force. The Dog's Contract tends to simply turn up in the hands of those who may need the aid of the Maelstrom Dogs, showing up as if by chance. Relations ''"Pleasure doing business with ya kiddos!- ''The Mistro upon receiving payment from the Schola Chaotica Schola Chaotica- The Maelstrom Dogs have done some business with this warband in the past and considers them good clients, as payment usually comes in the form of advanced weapons and daemon engines. ''"Justaice right right...so we get payed when then?"- ''Maelstrom Dog to a Scales of Malice traitor marine The Scales of Malice- The Maelstrom Dogs have an exclusive contract with this Malice devoted warband, the Maelstrom Dogs will always have a force within the Scales of Malice warband in exchange for the lion's share of loot plundered from the battlefield and subjugated worlds. ''"Come and get me you sonofabich!"- ''A Brute in a firefight with Equalizer space marines. Equalizers- The Equalizers are one of the Maelstrom Dogs sworn foes, as the Maelstrom Dogs have fought under the banner of the Scales of Malice. The Maelstrom Dogs suffered heavy losses against the Equalizers during the Quint Rebellions and as such will do whatever it takes kill any Equalizer Space Marine they come across. ''"This is the last time you cross the Maelstrom Dogs Inquisitor! When my Knives are done with you, I'm gonna have a brand new scalp on my wall!"- ''Keith "Mistro" Davidson to Inquisitor Zekavran during the Quint Rebellions. Inquisitor Zekavran- This Inquisitor has been a thorn in Warmaster Keiths side for ages and Zerkavran has thwarted many Dog raids. ''"Damn flying Eldar scum! Bring him to me ALIVE... I wanna hear his screams." - ''Keith "Mistro" Davidson after witnessing Luvt cut down a Brute squad. Silinurl Luvt- The Dark Eldar has been the Maelstrom Dogs competition for years and has stolen very lucrative contracts from them over the time the Maelstrom Dogs have been active. ''"GODS DAMN HIM! When'd that flying bastard stop flying and get his own fucking army!? WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU TROGLODYTES GET HIM!"-'' The Mistro first encountering the Kabal of the Skewering Feather Kabal of the Skewering Feather- As The Maelstrom Dogs and Luvt were already sworn enemies, when Luvt founded a Kabal the Mistro was livid and has done nothing but try to sabotage the Kabal in any way he can. ''"And to think not but a few years ago the Imps would have had us trying to kill these greenskins, now were sittin' here singing drinking songs together! Damn, I love Chaos!"- ''Unkown Maelstrom Dog Blackteef Tribe- The Blackteef Tribe rarely have friendly interactions with the Forces of Chaos but the Maelstrom Dogs are an exception, during the Tau Incursions into Blackteef space, The Blackteef enlisted the aid of the Maelstrom Dogs in exchange for their protection in Blackteef space. Ever since then, Maelstrom Dog ships are a common sight in The Mastas Orkdom, usually trading slaves for weapons and supplies or hiding in Ork space in order to keep the Inquisition or vengeful Tau at bay. ''"HEY! I shot that guy, his boots belong to ME!" "Not if me takez 'em first ya dirty 'umie!"-'' A Rattz Boy and a Maelstrom Dog arguing over a corpse Da Rattz- The Maelstrom Dogs have worked alongside Da Rattz before and have also fought them for many contracts, such is the nature of the mercenary trade. The two factions hold no personal grudge against one another but if there is pay on the line they will turn their guns on each other without a second thought. Quotes About Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Mercenaries